


Broken Hearts Mended by a Kiss

by BlackHeartNeko9



Category: Hana Yori Dango & Related Fandoms, Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartNeko9/pseuds/BlackHeartNeko9
Summary: Tsukushi left on the bus, leaving Tsukasa in the streets, feeling heartbroken and alone
Relationships: Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi
Kudos: 5





	Broken Hearts Mended by a Kiss

He sat on the street, his designer clothes crumpled on his lean body. He rested his arms on his knees as he watched the bus disappear, the one girl he ever loved disappearing with it. He ignored the stares and whispers of those around him.

"Why is this happening? Why can't she love me like I love her?" he mumbled under his breath, despair deep in his heart. He didn't hear the footsteps that were heading his way, or the heavy breathing. He did, however, hear the one voice he loved, "What are you doing, you idiot!? You're gonna 'cause problems!"

He looked up quickly shocked to hear her voice. She stood in front of him, tears trickling down her reddened cheeks. His heart broke further, the sadness that was deep in her eyes caused him to hate himself further for pushing her away.

He stood slowly and walked closer to her, till he towered over her. Gazing up at him, her breathing slowed down. He reached for her and pulled her into his chest and held her there, never wanting to let go of her. He was surprised when her arms circled his waist, and the warmth that he felt from the action, made him want to smile.

She cried into him, soaking his shirt, but he did not care. "Mikano, I love you so much it hurts. And you running off with him…." He buried his face in her short, soft hair, her sweet scent clouding his mind. "I lost you once, I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." He tightened his grasp on her before holding her at arms length to look at her.

He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb before bending down to capture her lips with his. Their lips moved together, and after a moment of sweet bliss, he licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her lips parted as she groaned. He took advantage and thrust his tongue inside the hot cavern of her mouth wanting more of her.

He felt her arms go round his neck and pulling him down further as she stepped closer into his body. Their passion was ignited and they only pulled apart when they started to run out of air.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he breathed heavily, his curly hair tickling her skin

"Makino Tsukushi, I love you. Please, don't leave me again" She smiled up at him, a blush warming her cheeks. "I love you too, Tsukasa Domyouji"


End file.
